Leprechaun
Personality/Behavior Leprechaun's hold a rather unique position in Earth Fae society and at times feel out of place among their brethren. Far from the more rugged and earthened crafters, Leprechaun's are the courtesans and politicians of high society, frequently applying their skills and charisma in matters of great importance such as diplomacy between courts and kingdoms alike. They are known to be charming, witty, skilled debaters, talented business men and financeers and having a taste for the finer things in life with a definite fixation on ammounting as much material wealth as they can in their lifetimes. As far as crafts they are renowned tailors and clothing designers, responsible for dressing only the most important icons in fae society. However they are also quite fond of recreational drinking and can be surprisingly laid back and outgoing worthy of any Wild Fae festival after they've had a few. Description/Biology A close cousin to Gnomes, they appear in a very similar way except a bit curvier and taller (around 4 1/2 feet on average) and all have the standard "ginger" features; red hair with freckles and fair skin which reddens deeper at the nose and cheeks along with longer very elfin like ears and shimmering emerald eyes. Climate/Terrain Any temperate areas Territories Leprechauns traditionally keep to the east far away from most dangers to themselves or their wealth, residing mostly in the Seelie Territories (with the highest earners even finding residence on the Isle of Finvarra) however some more bold and opportunistic sorts may try to make their fortune in the Independent Territories where taxation loopholes are aplenty. Society Self reliance is a core belief in Leprechaun culture, so tightly organized towns or cities where individuals rely on one another is often looked down upon. As such, Leprechaun society is made up of distinct extended families who live together in family homes, sometimes miles from the next household and are just as much a business or organization of influence as they are a family. All members work together to improve their lifestyle and increase their hordes of gold; not out of any true sense of greed but simply because it is in their nature to do so. They frequently give back to the community as well, using their wealth to run charity organizations and civic beautification projects to help the less fortunate. Lavish parties are also commonplace but such events are more of an excuse to show off their immense wealth to others and among other Leprechauns a competition on who can spend more riches on the next event. Really any public displays of generosity or charity are merely ways of improving their social status. Species Relations Leprechaun's are one of the rare few Earth Fae who are always accepted by those in high society including diplomats, politicians, business moguls and anyone of significant wealth or influence. Among their own kind however they come off as odd but do have regular business dealings with both Dwarves and Gnomes, handling the business end of their finely crafted wares and providing valuable services to the royal family of Stonehilt. The morally bankrupted variety that operate within the Neutral Territory usually consort with Goblins and other similarly darker forces, frequently acting as silent investors in the slave trade. Some in the Neutral Territory even go as far as to collect exotic and expensive slaves, seeing them as living works of priceless art, usually meant to simply cohabitate with the Leprechaun master and look pretty for guests or possibly serve as concubines but rarely any menial labor that would "depreciate their value" as eye candy. Gender Relations/Roles Unfortunately women do tend to be seen as lesser in worth than males but if they prove their worth with a clever mind and sharp tongue they can often rise through the ranks as easily as any male. However in the end the inequality is still ever present, many males with a more old world traditional mindset will often upgrade wives throughout his life, always needing a trophy to show off to possible investors or diplomats and only the most stunning of their kind will do. In some stranger circumstances, a secondary younger "stand in" wife may be permitted by the first wife to be used in such situations in order to keep her position as matron of the household. Love/Courtship Depending on the mindset and adherance or lack thereof to tradition of a particular family, courtship rituals differ greatly. Traditionally marriages are arranged between families and usually serve a secondary purpose like for mutual financial gain through the merging of business ventures. Courtly love however is still common, a young male going out of his way to lavish the object of his affection with expensive gifts to woo her, and seeing as how most young female Leprechaun's tend to be rather vein and materialistic, only the suitor with the deepest pockets will be acceptable. That is not to say true love doesn't exist; families who have put the old ways behind them are far more open minded as to who marries into their family and will respect the decision of the loving couple. Sex Being those who love to indulge in the finer things, sex is no different, grooming themselves to the point of visual perfection and always going to great lengths to prepare a perfectly decorated and furnished place to do the dirty deed. Leprechauns are surprisingly vigorous and creative lovers as well, something they share with their Gnome cousins using countless techniques and positions until both lovers are completely spent. Sadly in more traditional arranged marriages for money and power, marriages become hollow and unfulfilling, leading either mate to seek other means to indulge their desires so long as it doesn't disrupt their social standing. It should also be mentioned that Leprechaun females are one of the most sought after and rarest of commodities on the slave trade; their pampered and soft freckled flesh being the stuff dreams are made of. Birthrights : ::: Trust Me: Leprechaun's are notoriously skilled charmers, debaters, business men and diplomats and rarely have much issue convincing other fae of...well most any ends they're trying to reach. Favored Class Most Leprechauns by default are Artisans of varying skills of trade. The few that hold rank in military organizations would be classified as Soldiers with basic training but normally have desk jobs or diplomatic duties. Mages are a bit more common, leaning towards Illusion and Enchantment much like their Gnome cousins. Combat Leprechauns abhor violence and would usually rather pay someone else to fight in their stead. Historically there have been a few cases in which Leprechaun's have taken up arms to defend their wealth against hordes of bandits and thieves, in which case they are surprisingly quick and vicious but hardly with any real skill or forethought behind their efforts. Development .......I just love gingers. I wanted to come up with a race that was made up of all gingers. Leprechaun's seemed like the best option. Plus the very much needed roll of a more politically sociable race of financiers and ambassadors kind of made everything fall togethe rather nicely.